1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable sunshade base.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical sunshade may provide a shield for people. The sunshade is bulky and heavy and thus requires a base to provide a stable support. The base has a considerable weight of tens of kilograms. As a result, it is difficult and inconvenient to move the sunshade to a desired position. The present invention is intended to provide a movable sunshade base to provide the sunshade with maneuverability.
A sunshade base in accordance with the present invention comprises a base adapted to engage with a support tube of a sunshade and two wheel assemblies each having a mounting plate and at least one wheel. The mounting plate is pivotally mounted to the base. The wheel is rotatably mounted to the mounting plate. The mounting plate is pivotable between a storage position in which the wheel does not contact the ground and an operative position in which said at least one wheel is located on the ground and thus raises the base above the ground.
The base includes two opposite first sides and two opposite second sides, each first side having an opening. The mounting plate of each wheel assembly covers an associated opening and is flush with an associated first side when the mounting plate is in the storage position. Each mounting plate includes a horizontal slot for grasp.
Each wheel assembly includes two said wheels and each mounting plate includes two arms to which the wheels are rotatably mounted, respectively. The base includes a bottom with a peripheral edge and each arm includes a hook for engaging with the peripheral edge of the base when the wheel assembly is in the operative position. The arms include aligned holes through which an axle extends. The axle also extends through the wheels and includes a first enlarged end and a threaded second end for engaging with a nut to preventing disengagement of the wheels.
Each second side of the base includes a horizontal slot for grasp while moving the base. Two brackets are provided for each mounting plate and each include a horizontal section fixed to an inner face of a top of the base. Each bracket further includes an inclined section fixed to an inner face of an associated first side. A pivotal section is formed between the horizontal section and the inclined section and includes a pivotal hole for pivotal engagement with the mounting plate. Each mounting plate includes an inclined portion and a bearing portion on an upper end of the inclined portion. The bearing portion includes two pivotal pins on both sides thereof for pivotal engagement with the pivot holes of the brackets, respectively.
A rod secured to the base for engaging with the support tube of the sunshade. In an embodiment of the invention, the base includes a central vertical hole and a seat is secured on top of the base. The seat has an outer diameter greater than an inner diameter of the central vertical hole and includes a flange on a side thereof. The flange is fittingly mounted in the central vertical hole and has an extension extending downward therefrom. A transverse hole is defined in the extension, a receptacle being defined in the seat and extending into the flange and the extension. The rod includes a lower end received in the receptacle. A pin extends through a transverse hole in the lower end of the rod and the transverse hole of the extension, and the support tube of the sunshade is engaged with an upper end of the rod.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.